


The Truth Comes Out

by AnarchistBeauty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchistBeauty/pseuds/AnarchistBeauty
Summary: One slip of the tongue and Dean's world is changed, but for better or worse?





	

"Because I love you!"

The words echoed in Dean's head for the rest of the day, the rest of that entire week if he were to be honest with himself. Which, he never was. Perhaps they would be easier words to think about if Cas had been the one to say them to him but in a moment of sheer delusion, or perhaps bravery, Dean had been the one to shout them at the angel.

At this point he could barely remember what the argument was about in the first place. Probably the Mark of Cain, he thought rubbing at the stupid thing beneath his flannel shirt, it seemed that was the only thing they guys ever talked about lately. The Mark, Dean going ‘dark side’, Crowley trying to manipulate him to that end. If it didn’t have to do with the Mark of Cain no one discussed it, especially not their feelings. Especially not shouting their deep hidden desires across the Men of Letters bunker to a sweet hearted, blue-eyed angel who was doing everything he could to protect the man he raised from Perdition from running full force back into the pit.

“Are you ever going to talk about it?” Sam asked, picking his head up from yet another research book he had been poring over; always trying to find a cure for the Mark.

Dean grunted in response and walked on towards the kitchen to grab himself a bottle of water. Grumbling even more as he remembered Sam’s new ‘no alcohol’ rule since it only helped trigger Dean’s dark side. Meanwhile, Sam unlocked his phone to send another text to the angel his brother claimed to love.

‘Still nothing. Don’t know what’s going on in that thick skull of his.’

Ping!

‘Dean is a complex man and we can’t try to force things out of him.’ Castiel replied, always being diplomatic about everything even though Sam knew his emotions were running amuck as well.

It took another two weeks for Dean to finally come around and ask where Cas had been, making a half assed snide remark about ‘pruning his feathers’ to hide the distraught and lonely crack in his voice. Sitting in his room and brooding alone wasn’t as fun anymore and he had started to miss the beautiful blue eyes of the angel he knew liked to watch him sleep. He also knew that eventually he’d have to come to terms with the fact that he had said he loved the angel, shouted it in his face like an insult because of the suggestion that Dean could just leave. Have an Angel or Death himself transport him away from this Earth. Leaving Sam would be tough but he could do it, if he tried. The problem came when Castiel had insinuated that Dean could leave him even easier.

That didn’t sit well in the older Winchester’s gut and he lashed out angrily, accusing Castiel of knowing absolutely nothing about him if he ever thought that leaving him would be something easy.

“Why would it be so hard?” Castiel asked, quirking his head to the side as he always did when confusion took over. Dean had previously found it adorable and endearing but at that moment he had hated it.

“Because I love you!” Dean had shouted. Making Sam drop the beers in his hands and causing Castiel’s face to blanche as white as a sheet. Shock overcoming everyone in the room. Dean feeling as though even the books and broken shards from the beers Sam just dropped were judging him.

No one said anything for several long moments, no one even moved so much as an inch, barely daring to breathe for fear of what else could happen. Sam stared in shock and amazement at his brother, Dean furrowed his brow at Castiel, and Castiel said nothing because he couldn't think of anything to say. Dean, of course, took that as a sign of rejection and stormed off back to his room; slamming the door behind him as he got inside.

But now, now the angel was standing before him again. Dean tried to remember him walking into the bunker but couldn’t, though he knew that the warding prevented him from just appearing there as he always did outside the sealed and protected walls. Castiel’s blue eyes penetrating into Dean’s skull as if he were trying to read the other man’s mind, Dean feeling more and more embarrassed as he thought his suspicions were true because all he could think was ‘I fucked up. I ruined a perfectly good friendship because I had to fall in love with an angel. A literal fucking angel. Who the hell are you Dean Winchester, to think you had earned his love in return.’

“Did you mean what you said?” Castiel asked, his deep husky voice making Dean lose his breath for a moment. Dean just stood there stoically. “You’re a beautiful soul, Dean Winchester.” Cas continued, stepping towards the flannel clad man and wrapping arms around his shoulders. Cas was never one for physical interactions and this small gesture made Dean’s heart flutter as he clung to the angel in front of him.

Castiel smiled, feeling Dean’s heartbeat stutter and speed up. “I’m not sure of your normal definition of love,” he admitted to Dean. “But this doesn’t feel like what I’ve seen from you in the past.”

“This is real.” Dean barely whispered, too afraid to trust his full voice at that moment. Being wrapped in Castiel’s arms felt too good, too unreal. “I love you.” Dean mouthed into Castiel’s neck.

His eyes closed and his lips puckered slightly, coming into contact with the cold painted exterior of a wooden coffin. Tears streaming down his face as his fantasy ended and he had to face the reality that his angel was gone and he’d never again get to kiss the lips of the only person he had truly loved.


End file.
